nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Eastern 16
NoDQ Eastern Episode 16 is the thirty-second episode of Season 5 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-seventh episode overall. Matches Ganondorf v The Joker v Superman – NoDQ International Championship #1 Contendership Match True to the stipulation from the previous episode, the Joker competes in a dress. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Ganondorf and the Joker both rush Superman then double-team him. The Joker catches Ganondorf off-guard with a roll-up for a 1-count. Ganondorf slams the Joker onto Superman’s prone body then gives him a top rope superplex. Ganondorf gives the Joker an Alley-oop. Ganondorf gives the Joker a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. Ganondorf gives Superman a chokeslam then powerbombs the Joker. Ganondorf gives Superman a half-Nelson suplex then gives the Joker an exploder suplex. Superman gives Ganondorf a triple powerbomb onto the Joker’s prone body. Superman gives Ganondorf a superplex from the turnbuckle. The Joker gives Superman a bear hug but Superman gets free. Ganondorf knocks both opponents down with a running low blow then gives Superman a German suplex before giving the Joker a front fallaway slam. Ganondorf picks Superman u to throw him out of the ring before giving the Joke a Demon Neck Crank. Ganondorf covers the Joker but the referee is counting Superman out of the ring. Ganondorf gets out of the ring and goes to pick up Superman but Superman surprises him with a Speeding Bullet. The referee’s count continues as Superman returns to the ring. Behind the referee’s back, the Joker grabs a crutch from under the ring and hits Superman in the face with it, bloodying the Man of Steel as Ganondorf is counted out of the match. The Joker covers Superman to win the match. Winner: The Joker Leatherface v Mr. Clean Leatherface dives at Mr. Clean with a running diving shoulder block but Mr. Clean dodges. Mr. Clean leg sweeps Leatherface, causing him to trip to the outside. Mr. Clean gives Leatherface a side headlock takedown. Leatherface lariats Mr. Clean in the back of the head then Irish whips him back into the ring. Mr. Clean leg sweeps Leatherface into the corner before delivering a Cleanisfaction. Mr. Clean then pokes Leatherface in the eye. Mr. Clean Irish whips Leatherface into the ropes then gives him a drop toe hold off the rebound. Mr. Clean attempts the Clean Cut but Leatherface blocks it and delivers a DDT, followed by a powerbomb. Leatherface throws Mr. Clean to the outside then suicide dives through the ropes into Mr. Clean. Leatherface headbutts Mr. Clean repeatedly then gives him a wrestling takedown followed by a spinebuster. Leatherface throws Mr. Clean back into the ring and follows in. Mr. Clean leg sweeps Leatherface. Leatherface blocks a suplex from Mr. Clean and throws him back outside the ring. Leatherface gives Mr. Clean a low blow then throws him back into the ring. Leatherface repeatedly rolls in and out of the ring to confuse the referee but Mr. Clean suplexes Leatherface into the ring then gives Leatherface a Lou Thesz Press for a 2-count. Leatherface gives Mr. Clean a sidewalk slam for a 2-count of his own. Leatherface gives Mr. Clean an arm drag then delivers a bridging German suplex for a 2-count. An overhead half-Nelson suplex momentarily dazes Mr. Clean. Leatherface gives Mr. Clean a train wreck for a 2-count. Leatherface gives Mr. Clean a back body drop then gives him the Slice & Dice. Leatherface pins Mr. Clean but Mr. Clean kicks out at 2. Leatherface chops Mr. Clean over then retrieves a trash can. Mr. Clean dodges Leatherface’s attack and gives him a neckbreaker. Mr. Clean sweeps Leatherface before giving him the Clean Cut. Mr. Clean makes the cover and picks up the win. Winner: Mr. Clean Instead of Mr. Clean’s music playing, Freddy Krueger’s plays. Freddy makes his way to the stage. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Category:Season 5